An Excess of Phlegm
by Ellana17
Summary: Un recueil de One-shot Harry/Ginny pouvant se placer dans le courant de Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé et Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.
1. Quidditch

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur Harry Potter. En relisant le tome 6 j'ai eu l'idée de ce recueil de One-shot, ils peuvent se glisser à certains moments du livre sans altérer le cours de l'intrigue. Les premiers seront sur le temps qu'Harry passe au Terrier pendant les vacances et ils continueront pendant l'année scolaire.

**Bonne lecture **

I. QUIDDITCH

_Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Harry resta confiné dans le jardin du Terrier. _

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une table en bois dans le jardin du Terrier, profitant de cette belle journée d'été, bien qu'un peu venteuse. Les deux garçons faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier (où Harry se faisait battre à plate couture) et Hermione avait le nez plongé dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

Alors qu'Harry cherchait un moyen de contrer la Tour de Ron, une cascade de cheveux roux et soyeux entra dans son champ de vision. Ginny venait de s'assoir à leur table, l'air renfrogné, le menton appuyé sur son poing. Fleur devait encore avoir frappé.

- Ça vous dit une partie de Quidditch ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Gin, on est occupé là, répliqua Ron d'un ton las.

- C'est une excellente idée ! lança au même moment Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

Son meilleur ami le dévisagea et Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, on pouvait très clairement voir une expression apeurée sur son visage. Ginny, en revanche, lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

Après tout, un match de Quidditch était un moyen comme un autre d'échapper à une autre défaite écrasante aux échecs.

- D'accord… se résigna Ron, et il se leva également.

Ginny s'éloigna pour aller chercher des balais, Harry et Ron sur ses talons. Harry remarqua soudain qu'Hermione ne les avait pas suivis.

- Tu viens Hermione ? l'appela-t-il.

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Ron, qui s'était également arrêté en remarquant l'absence de leur amie, revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers elle. Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent (il vit juste Hermione hocher vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite et Ron lui enlever doucement le livre des mains avant de le poser sur la table). L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, au bout desquelles Hermione finit par se lever et le suivre.

Pendant ce temps Ginny était revenue, trois balais et un Souafle à la main. Harry allait lui proposer son aide mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin. Une bourrasque fit voler ses cheveux roux et un doux parfum de fleur retint l'attention d'Harry. Ginny posa les balais au sol et lança :

- Il manque juste le tiens.

- Hein ? demanda Harry, soudain rappelé à la réalité.

- Ton Eclair de Feu je ne sais pas où tu l'as rangé, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

- Oh bien sûr, je reviens.

Il se dirigea vers le Terrier au pas de course, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, attrapa son Eclair de Feu et redescendit dans le jardin alors que Ginny et Ron étaient en train d'expliquer à Hermione comment ne pas tomber de son balais.

- Tiens-toi bien au manche, lui dit Ginny.

- Mais surtout ne te penche pas trop en avant, ajouta Ron.

- Ça, ça risque pas, grommela Hermione. Harry, lança-t-elle en l'apercevant, dis-leur que vous pouvez jouer sans moi.

- Désolé Hermione, mais on doit au moins être quatre pour jouer.

Ginny venait de monter sur son balai et flottait déjà à quelques centimètres du sol, une main sur le manche, et le Souafle dans l'autre.

- On fait comment pour les équipes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je dirais Hermione et Harry contre toi et moi, proposa Ron.

- Ça me va.

Hermione hocha la tête, positivement cette fois, et enfourcha son balai. Harry haussa les épaules, la tête ailleurs. Ginny n'avait pas proposé de faire équipe avec lui, et elle n'avait même pas l'air déçue de ne pas jouer avec lui.

- Harry ? l'appela Ron. Tu viens ou quoi ?

- J'arrive !

Il enfourcha son Eclair de Feu avec un pincement au cœur (c'était Sirius qui lui avait offert ce balai) et s'éleva dans les airs.

Le Quidditch était un des rares domaines dans lequel Hermione n'était pas bonne du tout, mais Ginny était plutôt douée au poste de Poursuiveur. Ron faisait des allés et retours entre le terrain et les buts, et Harry s'amusa tout autant à intercepter le Souafle qu'à attraper le Vif d'Or lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Harry n'avait le Souafle que depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'il essaya de faire une passe à Hermione. Celle-ci tendit une main devant elle pour le rattraper tout en gardant son autre main agrippée fermement au manche de son balai elle laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur lorsque le bolide rouge se dirigea droit sur elle. Le Souafle passa près d'elle sans qu'elle ne le rattrape et Ron en profita pour intercepter la balle. Il s'éleva dans les airs et fit une passe à sa sœur. Harry, sur le qui-vive, réagit tout de suite lorsque Ginny fonça vers les cercles au bout du terrain aménagé par les Weasley, mais elle passa à quelques centimètres de lui à une vitesse tellement élevée qu'il ne parvint même pas à l'arrêter.

- Yhouhou ! s'exclama Ron lorsque le Souafle traversa le cercle central.

Ginny éclata de rire et passa le Souafle à Harry pour la remise en jeu. Hermione s'approcha de son partenaire en se concentrant pour ne pas tomber de son balai.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, c'est de ma faute.

Même si c'était la vérité, ce n'était qu'un match amical et Hermione n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch.

- C'est rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de lui faire une passe.

Hermione parcouru quelques mètres dans les airs avant de lui renvoyer le Souafle. Ron et Ginny se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre, leur faisant face. Harry donna une accélération à son Eclair de Feu, les esquiva sans grande difficulté et se dirigea vers les cercles, Ginny sur les talons. Ron avait disparu de son champ de vision, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut lancé le Souafle qu'Harry se rendit compte que son ami était déjà devant les anneaux, prêt à arrêter le tir.

Après quasiment une heure de vol, de passes (manquées en ce qui concerne Hermione) et de nombreux buts des deux côtés, ils s'accordèrent tous à dire que Ron et Ginny avaient remporté une victoire bien méritée. Lorsque les quatre adolescents rentrèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier, ils constatèrent que Mme Weasley leur avait préparé des rafraichissements. Ils s'installèrent à la table en continuant leur conversation :

- Je me demande qui sera Capitaine de l'équipe cette année, dit Ron tout en se servant du jus de citrouille.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry alors qu'il passait en revu tous les joueurs de leur équipe. Peut-être Katie Bell, maintenant c'est elle qui a le plus d'ancienneté dans l'équipe.

- Ou peut-être que ce sera toi Harry, reprit Ron. Imagine ça, tu serais mon Capitaine !

- S'il décide de te reprendre dans l'équipe, souligna Ginny.

Hermione se racla la gorge :

- Et toi Ginny ?

- Tu avais dit que tu tenterais le poste de poursuiveur, ajouta Harry. On aurait besoin d'une joueuse comme toi dans l'équipe.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lever les yeux vers la fenêtre où une chouette hulotte venait de taper, transportant une enveloppe. Hermione se redressa légèrement.

- Est-ce que c'est de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'au travail ?

Alors qu'Hermione lui répondait d'un ton cinglant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe que Ginny tenait maintenant dans sa main. « Ginny Weasley, le Terrier » était inscrit à l'encre noire, ce qui éveilla la curiosité du jeune Gryffondor car il ne reconnaissait pas cette écriture. La chouette fit demi-tour aussitôt sa mission accomplie.

Abandonnant finalement l'idée de se disputer avec Hermione, Ron leva la tête vers sa sœur et lança :

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua Ginny avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça doit _encore_ être Dean, grommela Ron lorsque sa sœur eut disparue. Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'écrire depuis le début des vacances, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Harry.

Bien sûr, _Dean_, qui était maintenant le petit-ami de Ginny.

- Ils sortent ensemble, Ronald, intervint Hermione. C'est _normal_ qu'ils aient envie de s'écrire. Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui tout à coup ?

Ron haussa les épaules, comme si le simple fait de sortir avec sa sœur était une raison suffisante pour le détester. Harry comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment.

- Il est trop vieux pour elle de toute façon.

Hermione eut un rire sans joie :

- Quoi ? Mais il n'a qu'un an de plus qu'elle, c'est à dire le même âge que nous !

- Justement ! s'exclama Ron comme si c'était évident. Je sais parfaitement à quoi peuvent penser les garçons à cet âge là ! N'est ce pas Harry ?

Il se tourna vivement vers Harry, cherchant apparemment un peu de soutien de la part de son meilleur ami. Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Euh…

- De toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Ron s'enfonça dans sa chaise, l'air contrarié.

- Et si on finissait notre partie d'échec ? proposa Harry dans une tentative désespérée de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ron haussa simplement les épaules avec un « si tu veux » peut convainquant.


	2. La lettre

**Salut salut, voilà la suite de ce petit recueil. Ce nouvel OS vient se placer directement après les évènements du précédent. **

**LA LETTRE**

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent au salon, où ils trouvèrent Mme Weasley occupée à mettre un peu d'ordre. Hermione se replongea dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ et Harry se prépara à se faire écraser aux échecs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas précipités dans les escaliers annoncèrent le retour de Ginny.

- Maman, je peux emprunter Errol ?

Mme Weasley leva la tête vers sa fille unique :

- Désolé Ginny mais il n'est pas là, il apporte une lettre à votre tante.

- Oh. Je vais envoyer Coquecigrue alors.

- Il n'est pas là non plus, l'informa Ron alors que son cavalier avançait pour prendre le Fou de Harry.

Harry ne prêta pas une grande attention à ce dernier coup il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu Coquecigrue dans sa cage posée dans la chambre de Ron le matin même.

- Je peux t'emprunter Hedwige, Harry ? …Harry ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, pas tout à fait sûr de sa réponse. Même si Hedwige était dans sa cage à cet instant précis, il aurait été tellement simple de lui dire qu'elle était sortie. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui mentir.

- Euh, oui, oui, pas de problème, répondit-il enfin.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton légèrement irrité.

Puis elle tourna les talons, ce qui fit voler ses cheveux dans son dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Harry reporta son attention sur le plateau d'échec en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard meurtrier de Ron posé sur lui.

Tout compte fait, il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il suive sa première idée et ne la laisse pas emprunter Hedwige.


	3. Malfoy

**Ce OS se place juste après le chapitre « L'escapade de Drago ». Harry ne trouve pas le sommeil et opte pour une tasse de thé tardive. **

**MALFOY**

_Harry passa une bonne partie de la dernière semaine de vacances à se demander ce que pouvait bien signifier la conduite de Malfoy dans l'allée des Embrumes._

Harry était étendu dans son lit, fixant le plafond sans réellement le voir, se demandant ce que Malfoy pouvait bien préparer. Le reste de la maisonnée devait être endormie depuis des heures, mais Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas trouver le sommeil. Il ne pourrait certainement pas avant de savoir ce que son ennemi de toujours faisait dans cette boutique plus tôt dans la journée. Ne pas savoir allait le rendre fou, mais ce n'était certainement pas au Terrier qu'il trouverait les réponses à ses questions. Il devrait attendre d'être de retour à Poudlard.

Un bruit feutré de pas dans les escaliers détourna pour un temps son attention. Il avait en quelque sorte apprit à reconnaitre les différentes démarches des Weasley et, pas de doute, ce ne pouvait être que Ginny descendant pour une infusion tardive ou une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Harry aurait bien fait de même, mais pour l'heure une bonne nuit de sommeil sans rêve (de préférence) était sa seule priorité. Quoi qu'un verre de lait ou une boisson chaude l'aiderait surement…

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte en prenant garde à ne pas se cogner dans un meuble.

Le couloir était vide, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'heure tardive, et Harry entreprit de descendre les escaliers en direction de la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Il venait d'arriver près de la porte lorsque qu'il percuta quelqu'un. Ginny. Leur collision eut pour effet de renverser un peu de l'eau contenue dans les deux verres qu'elle tenait directement sur Harry.

- Oh, désolée Harry.

- C'est rien, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais. Les grands esprits se rencontrent je vois, ajouta-t-il en désignant les verres.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et répondit :

- Hermione et moi on discutait et on n'a pas vu l'heure passer.

Il hocha la tête.

- Et toi ? ajouta-t-elle.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-il sincèrement.

- Pourtant tu n'as plus à supporter les ronflements de Ron, plaisanta Ginny.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Blague à part, quelque chose te tracasse ?

Pendant un instant l'idée de lui expliquer ses interrogations sur Malfoy lui traversa l'esprit, mais il ne voulait pas la déranger avec ses spéculations**.**

- Ça va aller, c'est rien d'important de toute façon.

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'allais à la cuisine mais je ne sais même pas s'il vous reste du thé, ou quoi.

- Oh, bien sûr. Je vais voir ça.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine. Ginny posa les deux verres d'eau sur la table et ouvrit quelques tiroirs avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Ah, thé vert ça va ?

- Parfait, merci.

Elle sorti une casserole et mit de l'eau à bouillir.

- T'embête pas, je vais le faire, lui dit Harry.

- Ça m'embête pas, assura-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités à mi-voix pendant que l'eau bouillait. Puis Ginny versa l'eau dans une tasse et y ajouta le sachet de thé.

- Merci, Ginny.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il savait qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne parlait pas que du thé.

- De rien. Hermione doit se demander ce que je fabrique, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Oui, tu devrais y aller.

- A demain, Harry.

- A demain.

Harry la regarda quitter la pièce, non sans une pointe de regret.


	4. Dean

**Salut !**

**Be : ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire, j'avais longuement hésité (thé ? tisane ?), mais je me suis dit qu'après tout une tisane ça faisait pas très viril ^^**

**DameLicorne : merci pour tes commentaires toujours sincères et constructifs, j'apprécie. **

**Petit saut dans le temps, ce OS se place dans le chapitre Argent et Opale. Ginny revient de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Dean en se posant quelques questions sur leur relation.**

**DEAN**

_- Tu veux venir avec nous_ _à Pré-au-Lard, Ginny ?demanda-t-il. _

_- J'y vais avec Dean… On se verra peut-être là-bas, répondit-elle._

Ginny referma la porte de son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle venait de passer un après-midi merveilleux à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Dean. Ils avaient commencé par déambuler dans les rues enneigées du village, puis ils avaient fait quelques achats dans différentes boutiques, et ils avaient fini par aller se réchauffer chez Madame Pieddodu. Ginny n'avait jamais été une grande fan de ce salon de thé : trop de rose et de petits nœuds. Mais ils y étaient à l'abri de la neige et du froid. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et à s'embrasser. Dean lui avait même offert le chocolat chaud qu'elle avait commandé.

Dean. Il était vraiment charmant…drôle, beau garçon, et c'était un Gryffondor. Pour ne rien gâcher, il était également fan de Quidditch et volait plutôt bien.

Il avait toutes les qualités qu'elle pouvait espérer d'un petit-ami. Doux et prévenant.

Alors _pourquoi_ ? se demanda-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de ça ? De ce qu'elle avait déjà ? Pourquoi devait-elle encore penser à ces yeux verts, à ces cheveux noirs en bataille ? Et pourquoi son pauvre cœur devait-il s'emballer comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement arrêter de penser à Harry ?


	5. Capitaine

**Ce OS se place dans le chapitre Sectumsempra. Tout en l'écrivant je me disais que j'adore la relation qu'ils ont, ils peuvent parler de tout et de rien et Ginny a vraiment le chic pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur certains sujets ou juste le réconforter.**

**CAPITAINE**

_« Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher pour autant de parler avec Ginny, de rire avec elle, de la raccompagner à la fin des séances d'entrainements. Malgré ses cas de conscience, il cherchait toujours le meilleur moyen de se retrouver seul en sa compagnie. »_

La séance d'entrainement n'avait pas été mauvaise, mais Harry doutait toujours que cela suffisse à leur faire gagner la coupe cette année.

Après une bonne douche, il sortit des vestiaires et fut surpris de constater que Ginny était en train de l'attendre à quelques pas de là. Généralement, c'était lui qui l'attendait à l'extérieur des vestiaires et engageait la conversation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les rôles puissent être inversés.

- On a bien joué aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

- C'est vrai, Ron a quasiment arrêté tous les tirs.

- Et personne ne s'est fait assommer, ajouta Ginny. Enfin, à part toi, le Cognard est passé plutôt près.

- Euh, oui, mais ça va.

- Tu semblais plutôt distrait, fit-elle remarquer. A quoi tu pensais ?

_A toi en fait. _Hum, il ne pouvait vraiment _pas_ lui dire ça.

- Je pensais à la manière d'améliorer notre stratégie pour le prochain match, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle haussa les sourcils, comme si elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié mais n'insista pas sur le sujet.

- Ça va aller, maintenant que l'équipe est de nouveau réunie…

- Et qu'on a réussi à se débarrasser de McLaggen, ajouta-t-il.

- Oh, Merlin ! s'exclama Ginny en riant légèrement. J'ai bien cru qu'on ne se débarrasserait jamais de lui ! Ron a peut-être ses défauts mais au moins il ne se prend pas pour le Capitaine de l'équipe.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au mot « Capitaine ». Certes son équipe jouait de mieux en mieux mais il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, comme s'ils avaient été voués à l'échec. Ginny dû remarquer son air maussade car elle lui demanda :

- T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

- C'est juste que…

Comment pouvait-il lui faire part de son inquiétude sans paraitre ridicule pour autant ?

- J'ai pas envie qu'on se souvienne de moi comme du Capitaine qui aura fait perdre la coupe à Gryffondor.

Ginny tourna la tête vers lui et l'étudia longuement avant de répondre :

- Je pense que c'est la crainte de tous les Capitaines. Fred et George me disaient toujours que Dubois était au bord de l'explosion de stress. Tu es un bon Capitaine, Harry, insista-t-elle. Je connais des gens qui auraient jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps, mais pas toi. Je suis convaincue qu'on remportera la coupe.

- Merci, dit-il, et il le pensait sincèrement.

- C'est à ça que servent les amis.

Son estomac se serra légèrement au mot « ami » mais il essaya de l'ignorer. Ils passèrent la grande porte et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers.

Ginny détourna ensuite la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame bien plus tôt qu'Harry ne l'aurait souhaité. Celle-ci les laissa passer et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune où se trouvaient quelques Gryffondors occupés à discuter ou à travailler. Hermione était assise dans un des confortables fauteuils rouges avec un livre entre les mains. Leur amie leva les yeux vers eux, et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se replonger dans sa lecture.


	6. Sectumsempra

**Salut à tous ! Comme le titre l'indique ce OS se situe à la fin du chapitre Sectumsempra. J'adore lire les OS se passant après la fameuse scène du baiser dans la Salle Commune après le match et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma propre version. **

**SECTUMSEMPRA**

« _Ils parleraient du match s'ils en avaient le temps.»_

Le ciel était clair, et une légère brise agitait la cyme des arbres. C'était une belle soirée de printemps. Ginny et Harry passèrent la grande porte, ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis la scène qui s'était joué dans la salle commune. Ginny attendait que Harry s'explique, et Harry essayait de rassembler ses pensées pour le moins incohérentes.

- Euh, commença Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac.

Il s'arrêta et Ginny se tourna vers lui. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor mais ses yeux étaient remplis de questions. Harry prit une inspiration et commença à parler :

- Je… Ginny. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, depuis un certain temps, et…j'aurais peut-être dû te le demander avant de t'embrasser, mais voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? de temps en temps, tu sais, aller à Pré-au-Lard ou…t'es pas obligée de dire oui, mais ce serait...mff.

Les lèvres de Ginny venaient de trouver le chemin vers les siennes pour mettre fin à son discours pour le moins décousu.

- J'adorerai ça, répondit-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

Harry lui prit la main en souriant et ils continuèrent à marcher sans but précis.

- Alors, reprit Ginny, piquée par la curiosité. Depuis combien de temps tu, euh, voulais me poser cette question ?

- En y réfléchissant, je pense que ça remonte à cet été, au Terrier. On a passé tellement de temps ensemble, et puis de retour à Poudlard tu as retrouvé tes amis habituels, et moi les miens. J'avais presque oublié qu'on ne se voyait pas aussi souvent ici. Puis tu es sortie avec Dean, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je l'enviais beaucoup.

- Tu étais jaloux alors ? tenta d'éclaircir Ginny, avec un sourire encore plus grand.

- On peut dire ça. Oui. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je me sentais tellement…perdu. Et puis vous avez rompus et…

- Et nous voila, compléta-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête tandis que Ginny baissait la sienne, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes.

- Je regrette, je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec Dean, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pourrait te blesser.

- Eh, souffla Harry en lui relevant délicatement le menton. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser de t'avoir blessé. Pendant toutes ces années j'ai été vraiment stupide et aveugle, je n'ai pas vu que ce que je cherchais ce trouvait pile en face de moi depuis tout ce temps.

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

- Evidement, dit-il en souriant.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes dans le parc avant de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il se faisait tard et une longue journée de révision attendait Ginny le jour suivant.

Sur le chemin du retour Ginny lui fit un résumé détaillé du match contre les Serdaigle. Quand ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame en riant, ils trouvèrent Ron assis sur un des fauteuils rouges de la salle commune. De toute évidence il les attendait.

- Bonne nuit, dit Ginny avant de filer dans son dortoir.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire sermonner par son frère surprotecteur. Ce soir elle était sur un petit nuage et elle n'avait aucune envie d'en redescendre.

Ron se leva lentement et s'approcha d'Harry. Ce dernier s'attendait à une longue série d'arguments et d'oppositions…qui ne vint jamais. A la place Ron dit seulement :

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, tu sais.

- Il faut dire que la façon dont tu parlais de Dean m'a un peu découragé, répliqua Harry.

Il n'avait pas prévu que son ton soit si sec, mais Ron ne releva pas.

- Pour un Gryffondor tu te dégonfles facilement, plaisanta Ron.

- Ah ah, et si on parlait de toi et Hermione ? dit Harry avec un sourire entendu.

- Ok, j'ai rien dit.

Ron leva les bras en signe de défaite et les deux amis se sourirent.

- Pour tout te dire, je préfère qu'elle sorte avec toi plutôt qu'avec cet abruti de Dean, ajouta Ron alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant à leur dortoir.

- Merci, Ron, dit Harry en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Mais je te préviens, si tu lui brises le cœur, meilleur ami ou pas je te…

- Je sais, coupa Harry. Je sais.


	7. BUSE

**Un petit OS comme ça, juste parce que les révisions pour les examens… on y échappe pas, même quand on est une sorcière. **

**BUSE**

Ginny tentait de rester concentrée. Peut-être ferait elle une pose dans quelques minutes mais pour l'instant son parchemin de potion devait accaparer toute son attention. Ce n'était pas chose facile, la jeune Gryffondor travaillait depuis déjà deux heures dans la salle commune plutôt bruyante. Hermione était à la bibliothèque et même si Ginny la considérait comme une sœur, elle ne voulait _pas_ se trouver près d'Hermione avant ses examens elle voudrait lui donner des conseils, ou l'interroger sur ses cours. Vraiment, Ginny était mieux là où elle se trouvait.

Mais depuis quelques minutes son regard dérivait dangereusement vers Harry. Et dans ces moments là toute résistance était vaine. Elle pouvait le fixer autant qu'elle le souhaitait maintenant qu'ils formaient un couple. Cette seule pensée la fit sourire.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Harry et elle étaient ensemble désormais, une chose dont Ginny avait toujours rêvé sans jamais vraiment y croire. Mais non, elle s'était vite habituée. Et pour cause, tout était si naturel entre eux.

La Gryffondor laissa tomber sa plume sur la table, se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où Harry était installé avec son exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges_.

- Tu viens te balader avec moi ? souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Harry hocha la tête et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.


	8. The Phoenix lament

**Saut dans le temps, nous voila en théorie au tout début du tome 7, juste après le retour de Ginny au Terrier.**

**THE PHOENIX LAMENT**

_Ginny, écoute, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux plus rester avec toi. Nous devons cesser de nous voir. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ensemble._

Ginny était de retour au Terrier depuis trois jours. Et cela faisait trois jours qu'elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Bien sûr, elle était consciente que sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle, mais Ginny ne voulait pas lui parler. En fait, elle ne voulait parler à personne. Ron avait fini par le comprendre. Après trois jours à taper à sa porte sans obtenir de réponse, il avait fini par renoncer.

Ginny ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi malheureuse de toute sa vie. A chaque instant de la journée, le souvenir de sa rupture avec Harry revenait la hanter. Elle avait été forte devant lui et n'avait pas pleuré lorsque ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était finalement arrivé, mais maintenant qu'elle était seule elle pouvait se laisser aller au chagrin.

Les souvenirs de leurs moments passés ensemble ne lui étaient d'aucun réconfort, bien au contraire. Ils ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa peine et lui lacerait le cœur. Son cœur, justement. En y pensant, Ginny se demandait si on ne lui avait pas tout simplement arraché. Cela aurait expliqué la sensation de vide dans sa poitrine.

Ses sanglots incessants l'étouffaient, elle avait du mal à respirer. Mais qu'importe. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger, elle voulait juste rester là, immobile et attendre que cette guerre soit finie. Attendre qu'Harry revienne. Qu'il lui revienne.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de celui qui était destiné à combattre Voldemort ?

La vie était injuste. Jusque à présent, Ginny s'était toujours considérée comme une battante. C'était ce qui la caractérisait le mieux, la force, la détermination. Mais ici et maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'une jeune fille pleurant son amour perdu.

Elle s'apitoyait sur son sort, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devait se reprendre, et faire quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester prostrée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ginny se releva lentement et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle respira profondément jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se soient calmés, et sécha ses joues mouillées du revers de sa manche.

Un air déterminé s'affichait maintenant sur son visage. La vie était peut-être injuste, mais elle allait se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Et si Harry et elle sortaient vivants de cette guerre, elle ferait tout pour pouvoir être de nouveau avec lui.


	9. Le défaut du plan

**Et voilà, c'est la fin. Pour ce dernier OS j'ai surement repris un autre des sujets les plus utilisés, c'est-à-dire les retrouvailles d'Harry et Ginny après la bataille de Poudlard. Encore une fois j'ai eu envie d'en écrire ma propre version. **

**LE DEFAUT DU PLAN**

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle dévastée le matin suivant, Harry repéra Ron et Hermione assis à une table en compagnie des Weasley, et de Ginny. Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers eux à pas lents, il la vit se lever et se diriger vers lui, le regard résolu. Ses yeux brillaient toujours du même éclat malgré les événements auxquels ils venaient de faire face.

Harry ne se préoccupa pas des regards curieux ou des Weasley qui devaient être en train de les fixer. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Ginny. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, des coupures et des brûlures marquaient son visage et elle avait l'air à bout de force. Elle paraissait plus mature, aussi, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'une guerre exigeait que les plus jeunes sacrifient une partie de leur enfance. Mais c'était bien elle, la Ginny dont il était tombé amoureux au cours de sa sixième année.

Elle finit en courant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se jeta dans ses bras. C'était comme s'ils avaient rejoué la scène de leur premier baiser. Le décor était différent, certes, mais eux n'avaient pas tellement changé. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, et pendant un instant Harry oublia tout des heures horribles qu'il venait de vivre, de la peur de mourir et de la tristesse d'avoir perdu Fred, Remus et Tonks. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et la souleva légèrement de terre.

Trop tôt à son goût, Ginny s'éloigna de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle si soudainement qu'Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? continua-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu nous faire croire que tu étais mort !

Ses yeux étaient secs mais sa voix était mal assurée. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et Harry n'aurait pas su dire si c'était de rage ou de chagrin.

- C'était la seule solution ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Evidement ! Comme quand tu as rompu avec moi pour me « protéger », c'est ça ?

- Gin…

- Non, j'ai pas fini ! On a tous cru que c'était fini ! Que Voldemort avait gagné ! Que tu étais _mort_ !

Elle éclata en sanglot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Même si Ginny était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait les évènements de la nuit dernière l'avaient sérieusement ébranlé, et il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi. Il sentit les larmes de Ginny dans son cou et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Shh, Gin, ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là et je ne compte pas repartir.

Ginny leva ses yeux humides vers lui.

- Jamais ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
